


Normalcy is overrated

by Writer_of_the_damned



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 05:11:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11844621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_of_the_damned/pseuds/Writer_of_the_damned
Summary: This is just a teaser chapter. Basically to see if you guys would be interested in reading more. Please give me feedback if you want more. C:





	Normalcy is overrated

I step into the hot shower and smile a little at the temperature of the water, -just this side of scalding- perfect. For the first few minutes I just sit under the water, allowing it to loosen my tight and overworked muscles. I grab my vanilla scented body wash and scrub my body of the dirt and grime of the day. It has been a stressful day to say the least. (And little did I know it was about to get worse) It had been a day full of paperwork, meetings, and running errands for people who seem to make it their mission to make me look bad. 

I just get done rinsing the soap from my eyes when I sense someone behind me. I turn around to see my boyfriend Chris (of five years) fully clothed, with an odd looking blade in his hand. "He's surprisingly not sorry for this at all." Chris -or rather the thing inside him- says, plunging the blade into my chest.

You know how they say your life flashes before your eyes when you're about to die? Well it's only half true..... I mean you still see the flashes just not the way everyone imagines it. The first flash is something I barely remember, I was five years old, my long blonde hair hanging down to my hips in soft waves. My little pink dress rested just below my knees. It had bows along the sleeves matching those in my hair and on my tiny shoes. Every time I every time I looked down at them I giggled, amazed at the twinkling gems on the sides and the toes. I was at my grandmother's house for my aunts wedding, but while I was waiting for everyone to get ready for the ceremony I decided to climb the big scary tree behind her house. As I climbed higher and higher I began to get this feeling like someone was helping me climb. 

I remember hearing my mom called my name so I started to climb down quickly, but about four or five feet from the ground my foot slips and I fall. It was no surprise to me, I had learned early on in life that I had the grace of a newborn calf. Narrowly missing branches on the way down, I hit the ground HARD, as I sit up I look at my legs to see both my knees are scraped pretty badly and I start to cry a little. as I open my eyes to look again I see a man standing in front of me, he smiles kindly at me I sniffle and try to smile back. He presses two fingers to my forehead and I feel a soothing warmth where he touched. When he pulls his hand away my knees are all better, leaving no trace of them ever being harmed. I begin to thank him but turn as I hear my mom approach but when I turn back he's gone.

I slump forward to my knees on the shower floor and cough up blood. As I slowly fade I wonder what I could have done to make him want to kill me. Just as I'm about to collapse, I look into his eyes to see them change from the golden brown I'd grown to love, to solid black. A sickening feeling tries to fill my head but it's fleeting and soon I just accept that I'm going to die. It gives me little peace to know that whatever that was in front of me, it wasn't my Chris.

Just before my eyes slid closed I could have sworn that the man who helped me when I was five, was behind Chris. I didn't think about it too much, I had much worse things to worry about at the moment...... You know like dying? I whispered my final words to the world, happy that I showed it I was going out on MY terms. So as blood flowed past my chapped lips, I said I said them again for good measure. "Fuck you, I lived my life......I'm free." I died with a small smile on my face and my final breath on this earth was taken and released with no regrets.


End file.
